


Father's Daughter

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, F/M, Love, father - Freeform, meeting parents, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Oscar meets your dad for the first time(Written for a follower on tumblr)
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Father's Daughter

It was a Sunday afternoon and you were chilling outside with your somewhat new boyfriend Oscar and a few of his closer homeboys. You’re phone was inside and, unknown to you, your dad was currently blowing it up. He knew where you were, you had given him the address when he asked for it and he knew it was your boyfriends house...he just didn’t know exactly who your boyfriend was. You dad was your typical overprotective Hispanic dad. The only difference being your dad was tattooed from head to toe, your name tattooed right above his left eyebrow along with a portrait of your face on his forearm and the fact that he use to beat people up for a living. To say you were a daddy’s girl would be an understatement. You were his whole life and then some. The only girl in his life after your mom’s passing a few years back. Just you and him against the world. So you weren’t too surprised when his truck came speeding down the street and to a screeching halt in the driveway before climbing out. Oscar jumps up, as do all the other Santos’s, your dad stopping in his tracks as he walks closer. 

“Who are you?” Oscar asks, taking in the size of your very large father.

“He’s my dad.” You interject and stand up, quickly walking over to your father and staring him up,”What’s wrong?Que haces aqui?” You ask him. Everybody behind you somewhat relaxing and sitting back down, except for Oscar who stood off to the side unsure of what to do.

“You weren’t answering the phone Y/N.” He says and places his hands on your shoulder,”I got worried something must have happened mija...Is that the boy you were telling me about?” 

“I’m fine papi. I left my phone on the charger inside. I just forgot to go grab it. I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t worry so much. And yes that’s Oscar.” You sigh, not really wanting them to meet in this environment or this early into the relationship. 

“You didn’t tell me he was a..” He starts 

“I know what you’re going to say and I get why you would be worried but you didn’t always have the best track record either.” You say referring to the years your dad spent in jail for injuring someone outside of the ring,”He’s a good guy, he may not seem like it but you know what it’s like to be judged based on assumptions and looks. I really do like him papi, he’s different than all the other guys I’ve ever met. I’m older now so I would like to think I know what I’m doing so please just give him a chance.” You plead giving him your best puppy dog look, your dad melting in the palm of your hand. 

“Okay mija. I won’t scare him too much.” He chuckles and brings one of his hands up to ruffle you hair playfully. 

“Papi.” You groan and step back,”I’m not a little girl anymore.” You pout causing him to laugh some more.

“You’ll always be my little girl, now let me meet this boyfriend of yours.” He says and takes a few steps towards Oscar, extending his hand out,”Nice to meet you, I’m Y/D/N.” 

“Oscar. Nice to meet you as well.” Oscar says and reaches out to grab your dads hand, suppressing his groan and offering a tight lip smile when your dad gives him a tight squeeze. 

“So you’re the boy my daughter is head over heels for? You’re all she ever talks about now. I feel like I already know you.” You dad tells him and pulls his hand back slowly as you hurry forward and shake your head. 

“Papa!” You groan and cross your arms, both of them chuckling as they look over at you.

“What? I’m just making conversation with your other half.” You dad says, playing innocent. 

“It’s fine Y/N.” Oscar smirks and motions toward the house,”Wanna head inside Y/D/N? I got beer in the fridge.” 

“Now you’re talking Mijo.” Your dad exclaims and claps Oscar on the back. The two of them walk past you and head inside as they get to know one another. You let them wander off and stay outside, taking your spot back on the couch and passing the time by talking to Sad eyes, your second favorite Santo. 

~

“Look Oscar, I’m not no idiot.” Your dad says after going back and forth with him in a respectful way, but still needing to get a few things straight,”I know what you do for a living. I’m not cool with it, but if that’s your path in life so be it. I just need you to understand that Y/N is all I have left in this world. So I gotta know, do you really care for my daughter? Because I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving here with out her if I didn’t trust the fact that you wouldn’t put her safety above your own. So I need to know that whatever obstacles come your way that my little girl is your number one priority.” 

“Y/D/N, me and Y/N have only been dating officially for a few weeks but I would never let anything to happen to her. Ever since I met her she’s brought this new found lightness in my life and I fear that without her everything will just go dark again.” Oscar admits, taking a sip of his beer before looking around to make sure no one else was in the house,”I’m telling you this, only because I do see a future with your daughter. This lifestyle as you call it is only temporary. I’ve had this talk with her already, I’m going to get out...safely. It may take sometime but I can’t keep this up forever. It’s not who I want to be. So I’m promising you right now that when Y/N is with me you ain’t ever got to worry about her well being. Her and my little brother are my number one.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Your dad says with a nod, clinking their bottles together before they both finish them up. Staying inside a bit longer to continue talking. Oscar and your dad actually taking a liking to one another.

~

“Mija!” Your dad calls as he comes back outside and walks to his truck,”Come give me a proper goodbye.” 

You get up and look over your shoulder to see Oscar standing on the porch, waving at your dad. You relax a bit, everything seeming to go well,”Heading back home?” You ask your dad as you reach him, wrapping your arms around him tightly. 

He returns the hug and rest his chin on top of yours,”Yeah, I’ll see you for dinner tonight. I’m making carne asada, make sure to invite the boy. I like him...you did good Y/N.”

“I will.” You grin brightly and hold onto you dad for a second longer before letting go,”Love you papa.” 

“Love you more.” He responds instantly, climbing back into his truck,”7 o’clock.” He says with a pointed finger.

“7 o’clock.” You respond with a thumbs up in understanding, your dad honking the horn a few time as a final goodbye. You wait until his truck disappears down the road until you walk up to Oscar’s awaiting embrace. 

“Still want me around?” You tease

“Always nena.” Oscar smiles, leaning down to press your guy’s lips together momentarily.

“I’m glad he didn’t scare you off.” You laugh,”Most guys run in the opposite direction just by looking at him.” 

“He was cool, like talking to one of the homies.” Oscar says,”He seems like good people.” 

“He said the same thing about you, which is why we’re inviting you over for dinner tonight. What do you say?”

“I’m in.” Oscar agrees,”He looks like he knows how to get down in the kitchen.” 

“He does. You won’t be disappointed.” You smile, leaning up to give Oscar another kiss. Over joyed that everything worked out with the two men in your life.


End file.
